<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is what it feels like by eristicability</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160001">This is what it feels like</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eristicability/pseuds/eristicability'>eristicability</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eristicability/pseuds/eristicability</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth and Dimitri aren't exactly naturals in the bedroom. Dedue comes to the rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Teacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In progress!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their wedding was a beautiful day, their friends and families joyful. That night Byleth and Dimitri retired to the royal bedchamber for the first time together. They were so tired they fell asleep right away. "Tomorrow" they both said to each other.</p><p>But the days past and while each night was full of love, they had yet to consummate. It was Dimitri who broke the silence first, as they lay next to each other one night</p><p>"Byleth, I think we should talk about this" Dimitri said quietly, turning to Byleth with a look of concern on his handsome face.</p><p>"This?" Byleth asked, turning to face him and planting a kiss on his forehead as she ran her hand through his flaxen hair.</p><p>He kissed her back, a clumsy but loving kiss. "I… I am afraid to become more intimate with you. Afraid of my clumsiness combined with my strength... I might hurt you" </p><p>"Dimitri, I understand completely. I myself have no experience with these things. While I suppose other teenagers were talking and dating, I was a mercenary, isolated from other people my age. Then a professor. I honestly didn't even think about it until...I met you" she touched his arm gently.</p><p>Dimitri embraced her "we'll figure this out together Byleth."</p>
<hr/><p>It was Byleth who thought to ask Dedue. Having heard some rumors of the handsome man's prowess. But knew it was a delicate matter. Still she saw the two men looked at each other and wondered.</p><p>As they lay by the fire in the royal bedchambers that night she decided to ask.</p><p>"So, the thing...do you think Dedue could help us?"</p><p>"With...oh Byleth I don't want to put him on the spot" Dimitri said, flushing a bit. </p><p>"Oh ok" she said, hoping she hadn't crossed some line.</p><p>"But I'll ask…" Dimitri said "I want to do my best with us. And I admittedly have always loved Dedue, but I've never been sure about his feelings about me."</p><p>"Oh Dimitri" she said smiling "I think you're the only one unsure about his feelings towards you." </p><p>"Really?" he smiled</p>
<hr/><p>After training the next day Dimitri decided to try to work up the courage to ask Dedue. </p><p>"Dedue" Dimitri looked downcast with an obvious flush on his face "I have a somewhat delicate matter to discuss"</p><p>"I will help in any way I can" said Dedue, but even he was unsure what the king would ask.</p><p>"As you know, Byleth and I have had… unusual adolescence. So we find ourselves in need of some discreet help in the area of well..." he trailed off, his face flushing even more than usual</p><p>"Area of?" Dedue asked, genuinely unsure about where the king was going. There was an awkward pause.</p><p>"Helping us consummate our marriage" he blurted out finally. </p><p>"I see, are you sure this is a wise idea? What does the Queen think?" Dedue asked, struggling not to blush himself.</p><p>"Oh, she is in full support. She's always been very fond of you…" Dimitri fiddled a little with his epaulet "but please, feel no obligation, I only want your assistance if you're truly interested"</p><p>"You know how I feel about you both, and I am honored you would ask" Dedue answered. Dimitri felt a deep sense of both relief and desire.</p>
<hr/><p>They'd arranged for the royal suite to have only one assigned guard the next night. Dedue.</p><p>They had a sumptuous dinner that Dedue prepared himself. Roast oysters, fresh figs, rare chocolate, and sparkling wine. The bedchamber was aglow, fire roaring in the fireplace, candlelight glimmering off the red satin sheets. </p><p>By the time Dedue started the lesson, Dimitri already felt more relaxed. Many a night he had slept by Dedue's side. And Dedue was the person he most trusted with taking off his heavy well-made armor. He did his best with Dedue's, luckily it was strong, made by the best craftsman of the Duscar exiles. </p><p>The first thing Dedue did was instruct Dimitri to undress Byleth. Dimitri appeared flummoxed by this simple request "Dedue, I'm afraid I'll need more help than you might expect" </p><p>"Your majesty...you have not undressed her?" Dedue said, his brow raised almost imperceptibly. Byleth had always had trouble reading emotions and especially Dedue's. </p><p>"No...I'm afraid of destroying her clothing to be honest" Dimitri said, looking already defeated. </p><p>"Hmm we'll have to start more basic than I expected. Byleth are you OK with me undressing you to show the king?" </p><p>"Oh yes, of course"</p><p>He first showed Dimitri how to take off her jacket. Then her corset, each little hook. Byleth was struck by how respectful he was, eyes never wandering during the task. She had never been touched by Dedue before but she'd always admired the way he cooked, handling delicate herbs leaf by leaf. </p><p>To her surprise, as soon as her corset was unhooked, her ample bosom revealed, Dedue demonstrated putting it back on. "Now it's your turn" he turned to Dimitri. </p><p>Dimitri knelt before her and got the first hook, but the second he accidentally pulled off. Dimitri blushed with embarrassment but Byleth laughed lovingly "I can have the royal seamstress fix that easily" </p><p>"I suppose the fishnet removal lesson can wait until tomorrow" Dedue said smiling a bit "for now Byleth I'll show you how to remove his armor"</p><p>"Oh I've done that before, when he was wounded that time…" Byleth interjected. </p><p>"I know, but it was not done properly and some parts were damaged, here I will show you the correct way" Dedue said. "First I always take off this piece here, make sure you unfasten the leather bits here before unhooked this part"</p><p>Dimitri was enjoying all this attention, first from Dedue, then from his wife, as she learned how to both take off and reattach his armor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The next lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dedue continues to instruct Dimitri and Byleth</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next night both Dimitri and Byleth were eager for their next lesson. Dedue took them through undressing again, Dimitri managed not to destroy anything until he got to the fishnets, which he ripped. Byleth comforted him by telling him she had plenty of pairs. </p><p>Dedue informed them that the next lesson would be kissing. Byleth giggled a bit at how dryly he announced it. </p><p>As they sat together he tried his best to describe what to do. On the first try it was clear it was not enough as Dimitri seemed to be face sucking Byleth rather than kissing her. Byleth seemed to be frozen, not really doing anything. </p><p>"I see, this explains all the forehead and cheek kisses" he honestly couldn't believe how bad Dimitri was. </p><p>"Dedue...is it OK if you demonstrate? On me? I think it would be very valuable" Dimitri asked shyly.</p><p>Dedue was trying hard to contain himself but couldn't believe he was about to kiss the king. It was something he'd long wanted but had given up on. </p><p>He took Dimitri and held him in a firm but delicate embrace, then kissed him deeply, his tongue intertwining with the king's. Dimitri did his best to return the favor, his clumsy efforts bringing a smile to Dedue's face. </p><p>"Can you try with me?" asked Byleth.</p><p>"Of course" said Dedue, turning to her and giving her the same. She was surprised by how much desire she was feeling for him. Of course she always found him handsome, but had never before considered what this would be like. </p><p>They spent the rest of the night practicing, taking turns kissing each other.</p><hr/><p>The next lesson Dedue reviewed all the previous ones. By the time they got to the new material both Byleth and Dimitri were visibly aroused. </p><p>Dedue instructed Byleth to sit astride the king, in just her smallclothes.</p><p>"Now, press yourself against here" Dedue said, motioning to where Dimitri's breeches were tightly tented.  Try to find a spot that feels good for you and a gentle rocking motion" </p><p>She tried her best but her movements were very awkward. "Dedue, can you help me? I think I am doing this wrong."</p><p>"Sure, can I touch you here?" he pointed to her hips. "Yes of course."</p><p>He guided her hips into rhythmic beat. He couldn't help but notice the king seemed to be enjoying it, and a very visible wet spot had formed on her breeches.</p><p>"Now try kissing him while you do this."</p><p>They found a good rhythm, both softly moaning with pleasure. At times both came close to release.</p><hr/><p>"Now please take off her shirt" he instructed.</p><p>"Feel her breasts, caress them gently."</p><p>"Now kiss them delicately. She may also enjoy sucking"</p><p>"Ow" Byleth interjected, Dimitri was clearly not a natural. </p><p>"It may help to demonstrate, just remember she's probably more sensitive. Dimitri may I?"</p><p>He took off Dimitri's shirt, and sucked gently on his nipple. Dimitri let out of a moan of pleasure. "I see" </p><p>He tried the same with Byleth. "Ah so much better."</p><p>Dedue was fighting against his own desire for them both. Byleth couldn't help but notice it, even though he tried to hide it. She wanted to tell him to enjoy her too. To feel both men kissing her breasts, to watch Dedue enjoy the sight of her without reservation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A guided touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next lesson Dedue told them the lesson plan at dinner to make sure he had their permission since they would be going a bit further. He couldn't help but notice both Dimitri and Byleth were blushing at his descriptions of what they'd be doing. </p><p>They first repeated the other lessons. Then Dedue told Dimitri to reach under Byleth's smallclothes waistband and feel her, just explore with touch.</p><p>"Dedue, I'm not sure this is a good idea" Dimitri said</p><p>"You won't hurt her I promise, I can guide you"</p><p>"Byleth may I?" he slid off her small clothes. She was so wet. He gently and parted her labia, showing the swollen mound in between. Byleth couldn't believe how good his hands felt. "Dimitri, focus on this area, small delicate circles, building over time."</p><p>Dedue took his hand and guided Dimitri's. Slowly and delicately they built her up until they could feel her pulsing with pleasure and releasing. </p><p>Now was Dimitri's turn. Dedue instructed her to feel within his breeches delicately. Dimitri moaned with pleasure. </p><p>Then he told her to remove his breeches and take his hard cock in her hands. </p><p>"Now Byleth, focus here" pointing to the tip, wet with precum "then lightly grip and pull down"</p><p>"Ow ow" Dimitri said, "please, I'm not really used to this"</p><p>"Have you not done this before at all?" Dedue asked delicately</p><p>"No, I suppose I've been...too focused on other things." </p><p>"Can you guide me?" Byleth asked. </p><p>"Thank you Dedue" she said, as he held her small delicate hands in his.</p><hr/><p>"Kneel between her legs"</p><p>Dimitri did as instructed. </p><p>"Now use your tongue on that spot, carefully like we did with our fingers"</p><p>Dimitri worked his tongue in circles as delicate as he could and she seemed close to coming a few times.  </p><p>"Byleth is it ok if Dedue helps?"</p><p>"That would be lovely"</p><p>"Sire, this lesson was supposed to be focused on you too, not me."</p><p>"Dedue" she said touching his arm gently "I want this, I think it would be valuable"</p><p>"I just wanted to be sure."</p><p>Dedue knelt between her legs, she was already so wet. He worked his tongue experly on her eager clit, pausing every now and then to ask her if it felt good. Always met with an eager yes. Soon the yess came in shouts as she came. </p><p>Dimitri found himself getting harder and harder watching them. "Your turn your highness"</p><p>"She can come again?" Dimitri asked surprised</p><p>"Yes, many times" Dedue answered</p><p>Dimitri knelt between her legs, then tried his best to imitate Dedue's motions, looking up so that he could ask Byleth how it felt and Dedue if it was correct. But soon he found his focus. She came again.</p><p>Then it was Dimitri's turn. Dedue explained the ways of pleasing cocks with the mouth to Byleth and then it was her turn to try.</p><p>"Ow ow" he said as Byleth worked her mouth up and down his shaft, gagging here and there.</p><p>"Please stop Byleth, it seems like your teeth are getting in the way."</p><p>"Dimitri, can he demonstrate"  Byleth asked both genuinely in need of instruction and desiring to see Dedue pleasure her husband. </p><p>Dimitri blushed "of course"</p><p>Dedue kissed Dimitri's cock down its length. Dimitri sighed with pleasure. Then he expertly took Dimitri's cock in his mouth, taking the whole length in then out. Working it gracefully with his hands as he used his mouth. Dimitri moaned with pleasure, a look of pure ecstasy on his face. </p><p>"Please finish for me" he instructed, turning to Byleth. </p><p>Byleth took his cock in her mouth, this time more carefully though Dimitri did feel a few teeth here and there. Dedue had to interrupt her a few times to tell her to go a bit more slowly. Dedue gently held her hair off her face, guiding her as she brought Dimitri to completion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>